


A kiss is something you need both hands for

by hananocha



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, Non Despair, Ouma is a loving brat, Saihara is confused as heck poor boy, i included some lines Ouma actually says when you invite him, set in bonus mode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hananocha/pseuds/hananocha
Summary: “Saihara… chan?” Ouma blinked, trying to get out of sleep’s embrace. “Hmm… you’re making a face like you’re about to kiss me”The calmness about Ouma was so different from usual that the words took time to register in Saihara’s brain. When they did, they sent a wave of shock cascading through his body, calm mood gone.“K… kiss? No, no, no, I definitely wasn’t—“Frustrated, Ouma lunged at Saihara, grabbing his wrists firmly. There were tears brimming in his eyes. “Ehhh?! What do you mean you weren’t?! So just because I want to kiss you means you think I’m gross huh!!!”





	A kiss is something you need both hands for

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr but I edited it a bit and felt confident enough to upload it here.
> 
> Basically just a dumb fic about two boys kissing. I had a lot of fun writing out Ouma's sheenanigans/mood changes actually so I hope it fits!  
> i still dont know how to properly format text seriously every time i do it it looks gross. Also title is a quote by Mark Twain.
> 
> I need so much more SaiOu in my life, please come talk to me about it on tumblr (@sternenmaler) I literally have no friends.

When Saihara handed Ouma the ticket to go on a date with him, he hadn’t really put in much thought into the consequences. To be honest, he even thought that the system was pretty stupid to begin with. Why did he have to spend his precious casino chips (he was still saving up for that mysterious key, wondering which door it would open?) just to spend time with his classmates after lessons? And why, _why_ in the world, did it have to be called a date?

Monokuma had told them that they should use the tickets wisely to become friends with their classmates and of course find “true love”, whatever the black and white bear meant with that. Their results would be tallied up after 10 days and affect their grades greatly, so they had been told. Saihara was doing just fine, mostly hanging out with Momota and Akamatsu, sometimes even spending time with Harukawa or, on very rare opportunities, Chabashira.

 

However he couldn’t help noticing how his classmates were doing. The majority usually had someone to be with, but there was one person who always seemed on his own. The few times Saihara had seen Ouma with Gokuhara or Amami wouldn’t be nearly enough to affect his grades in a positive way and it had been bugging him ever since. Ouma could be difficult to be around, and even though he’d already gotten to know him a little better, distinguishing between his lies and truth was still confusing. But that didn’t mean that he wished for him to fail Monokuma’s special friendship building exercise.

 

 

With the ticket in hand, Ouma stared at him with big eyes. “Saihara-chan! I was just about to ask you to hang out with me too!” A playful grin soon followed. “Of course, that was lie, but I guess spending time with you can’t be that bad? Let’s see if you can entertain me!”

 

Ouma crossed his hands behind his head and Saihara sighed in response. “Y-Yeah… sure.”

 

Well that much he had expected, now he could just hope that the rest of their time wouldn’t get any worse. Also… where should they even spend time at? Talking to Ouma could be a pain when the other wasn’t at least a bit honest with him, so whenever they hung out, they’d usually end up playing games. So maybe the cafeteria or AV room would be a good choice?

 

Before finishing his thoughts, Ouma tugged at his sleeve impatiently. “Heey, you’re not paying attention to me at all? Then why did you invite me in the first place!” An angry scowl crossed his face and Saihara unwillingly took a step back, bracing himself. Apparently content with the reaction he got out of him, Ouma smiled instead. “Since you’re taking too long decide, I’m going to do that for you. After all I’m the one who should be having fun, right? Then let’s see… how about the garden?”

 

The garden! That was a surprising choice. But the spring weather had been pleasant recently, painting the school garden in a lush green. Was Ouma actually the type to enjoy this season too? No, no matter how he looked at the pale boy, there was no way he’d actually spend more time outside than necessary. So why choose the garden? And if they didn’t even bring anything like playing cards, did that mean he had to talk to Ouma for real?

 

Saihara shook his head lightly to abandon these thoughts. If he dawdled any longer, maybe Ouma would get mad at him for real. He was probably just overthinking. It wasn’t all that surprising for Ouma to choose the garden to hang out, so no harm done.

 

 

Reaching their destination, they settled for a bench in the shade. And just as Saihara was about to wreck his brain about a conversation topic, Ouma stretched his arms in the air and sighed. “To be honest, I was just about to go to my room and have a nap, but then you showed up…”

 

Saihara felt a pang in his chest with how disappointed Ouma sounded. He had to remind himself again, that this was probably just Ouma being Ouma, but even if he told himself that it was a lie, part of him still hurt. He swallowed his feelings to answer a bit more reasonably. Falling into his trap from the beginning probably wasn’t a good idea. “If… if that’s the case, why didn’t you say so earlier? We can hang out any other time.”

 

As expected, the sulky expression disappeared in an instant. But to Saihara’s surprise, it also wasn’t the goofy grin Ouma usually used to hide his lies behind. Instead he smiled at him in an honest way. Or was that also a farce?

 

“Cause I like spending time with Saihara-chan? Nishishi, actually I was thinking about having a nap here? After you went out of your way to invite me, I mean.”

 

That was definitely exaggerated, Saihara noted with a sour smile. He decided to keep quiet for now and just nod. Ouma’s glance drifted into the distance and his voice dropped low.

 

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you observing how I spend my time. I have no intention of following Monokuma’s orders, if that’s what you’re concerned about. But don’t you think stalking me is actually a bit creepy?”

 

“W-Wha—“Saihara was taken aback. It wasn’t like he had snooped around, more like he’d noticed Ouma’s behavior by chance! If all it might have been because of his instincts as a detective—

 

“Nishishi… you should just admit that you like me, Saihara-chan!” Ouma’s voice was back to full volume, cheerful tone suggesting that he was pleased about surprising Saihara once again. Said boy covered his mouth in embarrassment while mumbling an excuse.

 

His cheeks lit up in embarrassment. But if his blush was visible at all, peaking out from underneath his cap, Ouma kept quiet about it for once. Why did it have to happen every time that he got stuck in his play? And the worst of it was that it wasn’t all wrong either. Of course he had been worried for Ouma, and not just in a sense of showing concern about his marks. But to have his own thoughts turned around to the point of making a laughing stock out of himself… Saihara took a deep breath to recover.

 

“A-Anyway, I don’t mind if you take a nap here? I actually brought a book with me so…” Yeah, as if Ouma would worry about him being bored. Nice try Saihara.

 

For a moment it looked like Ouma was thinking about how to send his words straight back to him, but then thought better of it. Instead he seemed content for now, dangling his legs from the bench and then leaned against the backrest to close his eyes.

 

Saihara tried not to pay too much attention to the soft sigh escaping his lips. Instead he pulled said book out of his pocket and distracted himself with the murder mystery novel he found in the library room.

 

 

……

 

 

……

 

 

Only when Saihara finally reached a point where he could close his book with content did he notice how late it had gotten. Had he really just spent the whole afternoon reading? Glancing beside him, Ouma was still sleeping soundly.

 

He was facing Saihara and the boy had to admit that he’d never seen such a relaxed expression on Ouma’s features. He must’ve been really looking forward to this nap, to sleep so peacefully in a place like this. But now that he was able to study Ouma’s face up close without being called out immediately, he did notice the dark circles under his eyes that were now partly hidden by long lashes. On another occasion where they’d spent time together, Ouma had told him that as the leader of his ominous evil organization, his head was always full of schemes, which was the reason why he barely got any rest. Of course at that time, Saihara had written it off as just another lie, but maybe there was some truth hidden in it after all? And if so, how was it that Ouma was able to sleep so peacefully right next to him? Did this mean that he trusted Saihara to a great extent? Speaking for himself, Saihara couldn’t imagine just falling asleep next to someone at all, especially not in the way where his pale lips parted ever so slightly with each warm breath that left them…

 

Ouma’s eyes opened slowly, big purple orbs still clouded with sleep staring back at Saihara. Admittedly, they were quite beautiful outside of their usually taunting expression. When had he gotten this close to Ouma’s face?

 

 

“Saihara… chan?” Ouma blinked, trying to get out of sleep’s embrace. “Hmm… you’re making a face like you’re about to kiss me”

 

The calmness about Ouma was so different from usual that the words took time to register in Saihara’s brain. When they did, they sent a wave of shock cascading through his body, calm mood gone.

 

“K… kiss? No, no, no, I definitely wasn’t—“ He backed off in an instant, holding his hands out in front of him as defense. Of course he wasn’t! Right…?

 

Ouma straightened his back, and the clueless sleepy expression was soon replaced by a sour one. “Ehhh?! What do you mean you _weren’t_?!”

 

Frustrated, he lunged at Saihara, grabbing his wrists firmly. There were tears brimming in his eyes. “So just because I want to kiss you means you think I’m gross huh!!!”

 

“N-No, it’s not like that, I—… Wait, Ouma-kun, what the hell are you even saying?”

 

Ouma wanted to kiss _him_? Just what in the world was going on? Saihara almost missed that little twist in his words, paying attention to his moods and words at the same time.

 

The two boys stared at each other in silence, both seeming equally confused. Then, Ouma finally cocked his head to the side, clueless.

 

“Eh…? What _did_ I just say?” He was still holding onto his hands firmly.

 

In response, Saihara gulped. He didn’t just mishear that, right? Cause if he did and accused Ouma now, he’d probably never hear the end of it and on top probably earn some sweet nickname like ‘pervert’. But he was pretty sure Ouma had just turned the tables and even if this was just another one of his games, this was something he just couldn’t leave unmentioned, to hell with the consequences.

 

“You said _you_ … want to kiss _me_?” The fact that Ouma’s face showed no reaction made him feel somewhat unnerved. The longer they stared at each other, the more awkward Saihara felt. He should’ve known better not to bring it up after all.

 

“Ohhh, _that!_ ” Ouma’s expression finally lightened up. “That was…”

 

“…A lie, right” Finishing the sentence, Saihara finally broke eye contact, dropping his gaze instead. There was an annoying drumming in his chest.

 

“Hmm… what do you think, Saihara-chan? Care to find out?”

 

There was something scheming about his words, no doubt. Saihara felt incredibly stupid for having his curiosity piqued anyway. When he raised his head to meet the other’s gaze once more, there were no clear answers to be found in Ouma’s expression. Of course. Judging from his previous words and his behavior… did Ouma really want him to kiss him? Was this even a possibility?

 

“If this is just another game, you should stop right now…” His voice dropped, speaking as if this was some kind of pact between them. His heartstrings felt so taut like they were about to snap any minute and yet Ouma was still expertly playing him like an instrument.

 

 Ouma’s grip on his wrists loosened but instead of letting go, their palms slid together to intertwine their fingers. It felt… weird. Somehow way too intimate. And… warm? Saihara could feel his own heartbeat echoing in his ears. He wasn’t seriously about to…?

 

 

Instead of answering, Ouma closed the space between them in an instant as if he waited any longer, both of them would lose courage. Due to his rush, they bumped noses together awkwardly at first, but then their lips found each other. Saihara didn’t even have enough time to be surprised but he could’ve sworn that the trembling in his hands wasn’t him alone. Ouma’s mouth felt warm on his and the sensation was almost enough to make him forget what lead them to this situation in the first place.

 

The kiss was over in a heartbeat and both withdrew hesitantly, leaving their fingers interlocked for just a while longer, before even that contact was lost. Neither dared to look at the other and when the air between them became almost too heavy for Saihara to take, Ouma jumped to his feet.

 

“Damn it Saihara-chan, you’re not fun to hang out at all!!”

 

The words were angrily shouted at him, but even in his confused state, Saihara could clearly make out a crimson blush creeping onto the other’s face.

 

“Ouma-kun, I’m… sorry?” Not sure how to handle this sudden mood swing, he also stood up and made a tentative step towards the shorter boy. After all, wasn’t it Ouma who had kissed _him_ in the end? Making it seem like it was his fault now simply wasn’t fair. For a moment Saihara wondered if all of this confusion could’ve been prevented by simply choosing another day to spend time with him. Probably.

 

Without listening to him, Ouma continued, his words punctuated by sobbing. “A-And to think that this… was my first kiss… you’re the worst, Saihara-chan”

 

His _what_?? Was Ouma genuinely upset about this?? Before he could break out into his characteristic loud crying and possibly attract unwanted attention, Saihara spoke again, hoping that if there was a grain of truth hidden in his words, he might feel better about it.

 

“Actually that was my first kiss too…”

 

“Your… first kiss?” Ouma took a shuddering breath as if to calm himself down. As Saihara was about to confirm again, Ouma’s expression changed again drastically.

 

“Nishishi… so you’re saying I stole your first kiss?”

 

Somehow he suddenly seemed weirdly okay with this outcome. Saihara was at a loss. Even if he recapped their conversation until now, there was no telling how much of his words were actually true and which were a lie. He’d perfectly been played.

 

“Nishishishishi… maybe I had some fun after all. Next time I’ll make sure to steal _something_ else from you!”

 

Before he was able to reply, Ouma already paced away, leaving Saihara completely dumbfounded. Steal something else from him? What did he even mean with that?

 

Sighing, he fell back down onto the bench. Maybe he would never find out about Ouma’s real intentions, and every time they talked, he felt like his world got turned upside down. But strangely enough, he sometimes didn’t mind that. More often than not, Ouma’s bright smile sent his mind to a faraway place where logic and reasoning apparently didn’t exist anymore. Or maybe he just really liked to torture himself by undergoing these conversations, who knew.

 

Saihara looked down at his hands, palms up and fingers outstretched. He definitely hadn’t minded their kiss either.

 

 

 

 


End file.
